


A history of nuts

by Tabata



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Squirrels
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Agenore, Antonio e Marisa sono tre scoiattoli, involontariamente protagonisti di un inquietante thriller con le aquile.





	A history of nuts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: COW-T#9  
> Prompt: La piuma arrivò risalendo il vento. (Giorgio Faletti, La piuma)

La piuma era lunga e bianca con la punta nera.  
Era planata dolcemente fino a posarsi accanto alla zampa di Antonio che, inizialmente, non ci aveva fatto caso, troppo impegnato a raccogliere le nocciole e a tenerle tutte ben schiacciate contro il proprio petto. Erano tante e ci sarebbero volute più zampe per trasportarle tutte, ma lui era solo e non c'era tempo di andare a chiamare uno dei suoi fratelli. Ogni lasciata era persa e se lui avesse lasciato anche solo un momento quelle nocciole – figuriamoci per i dieci minuti che ci volevano da lì alla sua tana – poteva anche dirgli addio.

La piuma si mosse di nuovo, gli ricordò la propria esistenza quasi con gentilezza e allora finalmente lui la guardò e sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena. All'inizio non capì per quale motivo, il suo corpo aveva reagito più velocemente della sua testa, ma poi ricordò di aver già visto piume come quella e non era un bel ricordo. Non era un bel ricordo per niente. Suo nonno Agenore, pace all'anima sua, era uno scoiattolo molto avventuroso – incosciente, diceva sua madre – che non aveva paura di niente – sempre incosciente, diceva sua madre – e non faceva mai caso a dove andava o a se fosse pericoloso andarci perché le uniche cose che contavano per lui erano la sua passione per l'ignoto e la voglia di scoprire territori inesplorati. Solo che non era un esploratore, lui, era uno scoiattolo, con una grossa coda ormai bianca e due baffoni arricciolati che gli davano un'aria solenne, e alla fine un'aquila era scesa a distruggere tutti i suoi bei sogni di gloria.

Se lo ricordava bene, Antonio, che all'epoca era piccolino e a malapena sapeva arrampicarsi sugli alberi. Suo nonno era uscito di casa pieno di belle speranze e sua madre dietro: “Papà! Ma dove vai? Dove?” Gli gridava, mentre quello imboccava il sentiero che portava fuori dal bosco invece che dentro, dov'era più sicuro.

“Vado alla ventura!” Aveva detto lui, con quel vocione pieno e simpatico. “Il mondo è molto più grande di questo bosco, Marisa.”

“Il mondo è anche molto più pieno di predatori,” aveva risposto sua figlia, agitando il rametto frondoso che di solito usava per sculacciare Antonio e i suoi fratelli. “Finirà che ti farai ammazzare!”

Nonno Agenore aveva sbuffato da sotto ai baffi. “Sciocchezze e pinzillacchere!” Aveva borbottato, continuando a camminare con la mamma di Antonio che lo seguiva e Antonio che seguiva sua madre, tenendola stretta stretta per la coda. “Con un po' di accorgimenti non c'è niente che uno scoiattolo non possa fare al giorno d'oggi! Capito, Antonio? Niente!”

Antonio non stava capendo tanto bene, per cui aveva preferito rimanere in silenzio mentre sua madre continuava a sbraitare. “Tu sei un vecchio pazzo, papà!” Gli diceva preoccupata. “Torna qui subito!”

“Io vado dove mi pare!” Aveva risposto nonno Agenore, con cipiglio piccato. “Alla mia età potrò ben decidere io che cosa fare della mia vita!”

“Non se vuoi fare una pazzia! In quel caso decido io!”

Alla fine aveva deciso l'aquila che era planata all'improvviso e se l'era portato via davanti ai loro occhi. L'avevano sentito urlare finché l'aquila non l'aveva portato più in alto, allora la sua voce si era affievolita piano piano e poi era sparita. Sua mamma era rimasta a fissare il vuoto dove prima c'era suo nonno con due occhi enormi, grossi come nocciole, e la bocca aperta. Anche Antonio aveva guardato il vuoto e non si era capacitato, perché l'aquila era quasi come se non l'avessero neanche vista, come se nonno Agenore fosse sparito nel nulla di sua spontanea iniziativa. Un trucco di magia: uno, due, tre, niente più nonno. E, onestamente, ad Antonio piaceva immaginare che fosse andata così, che in un impeto di ribellione tardo-adolescenziale, suo nonno avesse schioccato le dita per sparire di casa.

L'aquila però c'era stata davvero, Antonio lo sapeva, e aveva lasciato una singola piuma bianca, lunga e con la punta nera, proprio come quella che ora gli stava appoggiata a una zampa. Si guardò intorno, ma nel campo non c'era niente per chilometri, solo lui, l'albero e le nocciole. Allora, lentamente e pieno di paura, alzò gli occhi, sperando intensamente di non incontrare lo sguardo di un rapace affamato che scendeva in picchiata. L'uccello in sé non c'era, ma gli atterrò sul muso un'altra piuma uguale alla prima. Era chiaro che l'aquila doveva essere da qualche parte e forse gli stava facendo la posta, girando in cerchio sopra di lui. Infatti, neanche l'avesse chiamata, la sentì stridere da qualche parte, non troppo distante.

Il primo pensiero non fu che sarebbe morto – forse era un po' incosciente anche lui – fu che sua madre lo avrebbe sgridato così tanto che gli sarebbero cadute le orecchie. Dal giorno in cui nonno Agenore li aveva lasciati spiccando il volo, sua madre era diventata ancora più ossessiva con la questione della sicurezza. “Il bosco è la vostra casa, vi dà tutto quello che vi serve e vi protegge,” ripeteva almeno due volte al giorno. “La vostra casa è nel bosco, il vostro cibo è nel bosco, la vostra famiglia è nel bosco e, quando sarete un po' più grandi, anche lo scoiattolo che vi si prenderà sarà nel bosco. Tutto è nel bosco e il bosco è tutto.”

Da quando si svegliavano la mattina a quando andavano a letto la sera, la madre non faceva altro che ripetere loro di non allontanarsi dal bosco perché fuori era troppo pericoloso. “Pensate a vostro nonno Agenore che non mi dava ascolto e se l'è preso l'aquila,” aggiungeva, agitando il rametto frondoso con la mano destra. “Ricordate sempre: N.O.C.E.”

“Non Oltre i Castagni Esterni,” ripeteva ora sottovoce Antonio, fissando l'entrata del bosco che con le sue ombre e i suoi cespugli sembrava così rassicurante, al contrario di quell'immenso prato completamente esposto che lo separava da lì. Avrebbe dovuto attraversarlo tutto di corsa e sperare che l'aquila non si abbattesse su di lui proprio quando non poteva nascondersi, se voleva tornare a casa.

Non avrebbe dovuto lasciare la protezione del bosco, lo sapeva bene, e ora se ne stava pentendo, ma quando aveva visto quelle nocciole sotto l'albero, così belle, così tante, così invitanti, non aveva saputo trattenersi. Si era gettato come un invasato fuori dal bosco, oltre i castagni, attraverso il prato e su quelle nocciole – sei, perfette, bellissime – che aveva scorto per primo e avrebbe riportato a casa tutto da solo. I suoi fratelli ne avrebbero avuta una da dividersi in quattro, forse, se si fossero dimostrati abbastanza grati e se lui si fosse sentito abbastanza magnanimo. Ora, però, vedeva quell'azione per la sciocchezza che era. 

Gli avvertimenti di sua madre gli rimbombavano in testa, mescolati ai versi dell'aquila e alle grida di suo nonno Agenore nei suoi ricordi. Reso isterico dalla paura, si gettò in corsa verso il bosco. Non appena fu allo scoperto, sentì lo spostamento d'aria delle ali dell'aquila che si gettava all'inseguimento. Cercò di accelerare, ma le nocciole lo appesantivano, così decise che se doveva sacrificarne qualcuna, lo avrebbe fatto servendosene come un'arma. Si voltò e sfidò l'incubo che era il becco adunco dell'aquila tirandone tre in rapida sequenza, quindi si voltò e, alleggeritosi da un po' di peso, sfrecciò ancora più veloce verso l'entrata del bosco. L'aquila, irritata, si abbassò in picchiata, le ali spiegate e gli occhi infuocati d'odio.

Antonio chiuse i propri e corse ancora più forte, una delle nocciole gli scivolò di mano e si perse nell'erba. Stringendo a sé le due rimanenti fece un ultimo, disperato sforzo e si gettò nel bosco, si infilò sotto un cespuglio e si rannicchiò, tremante, sperando di essere in salvo. Nell'ombra scura del sottobosco stringeva le sue nocciole superstiti e pensava: voglio tornare a casa, voglio tornare a casa, voglio tornare a casa. Riprese a respirare solo quando senti l'aquila sbuffare infastidita e riprendere il volo.

Quando riaprì gli occhi vide sul terreno, davanti a lui, una piuma lunga, bianca e con la punta nera. Un monito per quello che sarebbe potuto accadere. La prese e la conservò, ne avrebbe fatto tesoro.


End file.
